Ils ont fumé quoi au gouvernement !
by Saluzozette
Summary: Comment Ace découvre l'avis de recherche de son frère. Court OS qui, j'espère, va vous plaire.


Nouvel OS depuis bien longtemps sur One piece. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

* * *

« Ace ! Lève-toi espèce de tire-au-flanc ! »

Dans un grognement d'ours mal réveillé, le jeune homme leva la tête. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et seule une mince raie de lumière passant sous la porte indiquait que le jour était déjà levé depuis bien longtemps. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça car avec un profond soupire, il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans son oreiller.

« Ace ! Reprit la voix à l'extérieur. Si tu ne bouge pas tes fesses maintenant, je me charge de te les botter !

- Fout-moi la paix... Gémit le brun. Quelle heure il est ?

- Midi passé ! Tu as beau être le commandant de la 2nd flotte, tu pourrais respecter les horaires de l'équipage ! »

Marmonnant à mi-voix des insultes plus colorées les unes que les autres, Ace sortit de son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures et s'approcha de la porte d'un pas traînant. Quand il l'ouvrit, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel lui blessa les yeux et il mit quelques secondes à identifier son vis-à-vis.

« Ils peuvent aller se faire voir tes horaires, bougonna-t-il à son ami blond en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux déjà bien bordéliques. Être pirate, c'est pas transgresser les règles ? Ajouta-t-il en un immense bâillement.

- Joue pas au plus malin, grogna Marco avec un demi-sourire. T'es commandant mec. Tes hommes ont beau te connaître, ça le fait pas trop si tu te lève à pas d'heures alors qu'eux commencent à bouger leurs fesses à cinq. Tu risque d'avoir des problèmes.

- Bah ! Le paternel m'adore, comment voudrais-tu qu'il m'en veuille ? Négligea le brun en haussant les épaules. Et puis si vous voulez que je me lève à l'heure fallait me faire dormir avec les autres.

- C'est ça ! Railla son camarade avec un grand sourire narquois. Histoire que tu fasse encore brûler quelques personnes pendant ton sommeil.

- J'ai pas fait exprès ! Protesta vivement Ace. Et je me suis excusé !

- T'énerve pas mec, ça sent le cramé. »

Vexé, le jeune homme claqua la porte au nez de son ami sans prêter attention au rire qui lui secouait les épaules. Il grogna en cherchant ses habits, se vêtit, ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit de la pièce. Marco l'attendait toujours, adossé à la chambranle.

« Tu t'es pas assez foutu de ma gueule ? Demanda Ace d'une voix bougonne. T'en veux encore ?

- Tu crois que je suis venus te réveiller de mon plein grès ? S'étonna ironiquement le blond en l'entraînant d'un pas rapide loin de la chambre. Mais mon cher, j'en n'ai rien à faire que tu dormes toute la journée. C'est ton problème.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as tiré du lit ?

- Le paternel a demandé à nous voir. Il veut avoir notre avis.

- À quel sujet ?

- Je crois que c'est à propos d'un rookie qui fait des siennes. Il veut savoir si on juge utile de le prendre dans l'équipage. »

Ace garda le silence un instant et laissa son regard balayer le pont du Moby Dick. Tous les hommes s'affairaient à leurs taches et le jeune homme aperçut même un membre de son ancien équipage. Il lui fit un signe et sourit.

« Pourquoi il se prend la tête pour un rookie ? Questionna-t-il enfin. À combien s'élève sa prime ?

- Un truc comme 80 000 berrys, peut-être un peu moins.

- C'est pas beaucoup, constata le brun en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'est sa première prime.

- C'est beaucoup, admit-il aussitôt. C'est quoi son nom ?

- J'ai pas vraiment la mémoire des noms, grimaça Marco. Paraît juste qu'il a de la famille dans la marine. Comme toi, mais c'est courant de nos jours.

- Merci de ton aide, je vois tout à fait qui s'est maintenant. » Grinça Ace en ouvrant la porte des appartements de Barbe Blanche.

Tous les autres commandants étaient déjà là par en juger le regard narquois qu'ils leurs adressèrent. Toujours calme, Marco se posta près de la porte sans y prendre garde et Ace se contenta de bougonner en se laissant tomber sur une chaise libre.

« Bienvenue, les accueillit le capitaine avec un sourire. Marco t'as déjà expliqué Ace ? Oui ? Alors tu en pense quoi ?

- Faut voir, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Il a une bonne tête ?

- Il a l'air plutôt sympathique. » Répondit Barbe Blanche avec amusement.

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment parmi les pirates et Satch tendit un avis de recherche à son camarade. En le prenant, Ace fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il sembla d'abord détailler le pirate puis son regard glissa vers la prime et il manqua de s'étouffer.

« Quoi ? 70 000 berrys ? Mais ils ont fumés quoi au gouvernement ? »

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, il demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour avoir une telle prime ?

- Je te l'ai pas dis ? Intervint Marco. Il a battu Arlong et toute sa clique.

- Sérieux ? »

L'air stupéfait, Avec fixa de nouveau l'avis de recherche et finit par éclater de rire.

« N'empêche, même sur sa mis-à-prix il trouve le moyen de faire l'idiot ! J'crois bien qu'on ne pourra rien tirer de lui ! C'est un cas désespéré !

- Tu le connais ? Questionna Barbe Blanche d'un air intéressé.

- Un peu mon n'veu que je le connais ! Et je peux te dire tout de suite qu'il n'acceptera jamais d'intégrer l'équipage.

- Tu disais la même chose au début, dit remarquer Thatch.

- C'est vrai. Mais lui est autrement plus têtu que moi. Plus buté que lui, on fait pas ! Il s'est mit en tête qu'il deviendrait le seigneur des pirates !

- Et bien en voilà une belle ambition ! S'exclama Barbe Blanche dans un grand rire.

- Ne rigole pas, protesta Ace avec un sourire plus grand que lui. Le connaissant, je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera un jour.

- Et justement, d'où tu le connais ? Questionna Thatch avec curiosité. »

Le brun agrandit un peu son sourire et brandit l'avis de recherche de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse l'admirer.

« Regardez-le bien les gars ! Et n'oubliez pas sa tête d'idiot et son chapeau de paille ! Parce que je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il sera un jour le seigneur des pirates !

- Ce morveux ? J'aimerais bien y croire, marmonna Thatch avec scepticisme.

- Exactement, affirma Ace, ce morveux. Parce que ce morveux, c'est mon petit frère.


End file.
